villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Madame Viper (X-Men Movies)
This page is about the incarnation of Madame Viper from the 2013 movie. The mainstream version can be found here: Madame Viper. 'Madame Viper ' is the secondary antagonist of the 2013 film The Wolverine. She is played by Svetlana Khodchenkova. She is a beautiful, yet evil and mysterious woman who used snake-like powers to poison and/or kill others. She was thought to be the main antagonist, but she was helping the true main antagonist so he can take Wolverine's immortality as he faked his death. History Prior to the Wolverine In 2012, Viper was met by the same Ichiro Yashida during a trip of him to the U.S.A, looking for a medic and hired her as his oncologist. The Wolverine (2013) She was first seen tending a sick Yashida, as Wolverine and Yukio enter to talk to him. Later that night, she violently kisses Wolverine and infects his healing factor with a nano-bettle. He wakes up to discover that Yashida has died. Next day she attends Yashida's funeral, in which a fight begins with an attack from the Yakuza. During the battle, she tapes Wolverine being injured while fighting, and also kills a Yakuza thug that threatened her with a gun. Wolverine escapes with Yashida's grandaughter Mariko. That night she reunites with Black clan ninja Harada who is forced to chase Wolverine and Mariko After Viper uses her Powers on him. A few days later the Black clan rescues Mariko from her father Shingen. Viper confronts him and stabs him with a poisoned Pen, he dies later in a fight with Wolverine. Mariko is brought to her grandfather's factory in which Viper sends her to sleep after injecting her. Later, Wolverine is captured by the Black clan and restrained to a machine by Viper, who taunts him and reveals a plan to extract his healing and pass it to the Silver Samurai. Mariko interferes and the machine breaks, Forcing everyone to flee. Viper is shot by Harada, and falls into a Bridge, however she doesn't die and regenerates her Skin to heal herself. As the battle continues, Yukio arrives at the factory and both engage in a fierce fight, in which Yukio wrapes a wire in Viper's neck and turns on the elevator. Viper dies from a broken neck after the elevator collides with her head, leaving her corpse hanging. Powers * Viper was a mutant that was invulnerable to all the toxins known to Man, including (as she states) the toxin that is Man himself. * She also possesses Snake abilities like a tongue, producing venom, and regenerating her Skin. *She is a skilled scientist, and a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, managing to be a match for Yukio, through she ended up killed by her. * It is also possible that she was a good spy, especially if she was asked to be discreet. She revealed this to Wolverine when he was asking for answers. Madame Viper.jpeg|Madame Viper Viper's death.jpeg|Madame Viper dies after being hanged in an elevator shaft Category:Femme Fatale Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Elementals Category:Stalkers Category:Mutated Villains Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Fighter Category:Right-Hand Category:Nihilists Category:Murderer Category:Mutilators Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mutants Category:Martial Artists Category:Torturer Category:Supervillains Category:Magic Category:Psychopath Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Deceased